1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp, and more particularly to a multi-function clamp that can clamp a piece of paper, a pen and even a pair of eyeglasses. Furthermore, a stop mechanism is provided to the clamp so that when the clamp holds a pair of eyeglasses, the stop mechanism prevents the eyeglasses from falling off the clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional clamp normally is specially designed for a particular object and thus the clamp can only clamp the particular object, which clamp is quite nice and handy. However, when it comes to different objects, the clamp is useless and the only thing the clamp can achieve is to occupy a space.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,003 discloses a clamp with a top cap, a bottom seat and an elastic retainer. A soft pad provided to the inner face of the top cap has an opening and a hook formed on a top portion defining the opening. A pair of lugs is provided on a bottom portion defining the opening. The bottom seat has a soft pad securely mounted on an inner face of the bottom seat, a pair of bosses formed on a front portion of the bottom seat and each boss having a press formed on a distal end of the boss. The elastic retainer is sandwiched between the top cap and the bottom seat to hold a pair of eyeglasses. Unfortunately, the clamp can only clamp a specific object, and in case of clamping a pair of eyeglasses, there is no stop mechanism provided to the clamp such that when the top cap is pivoted for access to the eyeglasses, the eyeglasses may fall off the clamp easily.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved multi-function clamp, which is able to clamp a piece of paper, a pen or even a pair of eyeglasses.